immortal song
by Swan-Song-Surreal
Summary: A haunting tale of the purity love and innocence, and of the evil of men who never see love in its many forms.


I remember when it was that I first saw you. I was spellbound with your beauty.

You moved toward me with such fluid grace. Your face was so delicate, so enchanting. I was mesmerized. I recollect how you peered right into my soul daring me to return your gaze as I struggled not to stumble over my words of introduction.

I remember the tilt of your head and how quickly we started our first conversation. I remember following your every step that day. We spent the entire day side by side as if the world belonged only to us. I did not see anyone that day but you. At night my heart sank when you left.

I remember staring up at the moon beside the lake where we had walked hoping that you would come back but unsure as summer brings many visitors that never stayed long. I dared not dose that night in case you chose to return. I sat at our spot on the dock the entire night then gave up at the sight of dawn.

I remember like it was yesterday that I stretched and made my way down the lake path and headed for home when I saw you again heading straight for me. My heart leaped in in delight at your return.

I ran to you laughing as we played that day running at the waters edge. I was your pursuer until we both got tired and decided to eat. We ate as the sky began to fade to darkness and fear came again to my heart once more that you would be leaving.

I recall how you turned to me again in a playful nod to follow you once again and took off into a run. I chased you along the bank until you leaped into a dive into the waters edge. I remember stopping to watch as you glided under and disappeared for a moment the alighted up shimmering like an angel. I dove into the waters warm silken arms and kicked my legs hard to try to catch you. You were an exceptional swimmer.

Together we swirled side by side in the warm currents under the stars. I remember how soft your felt when I finally touched your body. You felt softer than anything I have ever known. Our bodies swayed softly as if connected somehow to the lake. I curled tightly around you as we bagan a dancing right there in the waters edge. You pressed closer to my chest and stared right into my soul. That was the moment I knew that I loved you and that there would never be anyone but you. I moved closer touching your neck and face. I opened my mouth and softly sang to you under the moon.

I sang to you with all my heart, letting the words an emotions escape me without worry. I sang to you louder of how I wanted you for my own and how I would love you until the day I die. I sang to you my life's journey up until our meeting. I sang to of my hope for you and I.

Today I sing for you a different song. I serenade a wretched song of pain and infinite sorrow. Today I will scream my woeful ballad by the lake's edge in anger, in defiance. Today I shout your name in wrath.

I lift my head up to our moon and serenade a heinous ballad of of rage.

I cry and choke in my own words as I look down at you. I cannot believe my eyes.

How can this be?  
>Who would do this?<br>Oh god why? Oh no!  
>Please wake up.<p>

But you are dead. You lie there bleeding. Your body is still warm.  
>You have been shot.<br>I lay over your body crying. I try to move you to wake.  
>I feel my universe collapse as I close my eyes upon you still chest.<p>

I hear the rustling of leaves. A huge wild dog now barks ferouciously and heads toward us. I stand in defiance daring it to come any closer. I scream and lunge hissing at it until it whines. I lunge and aim right for its nose. It yelps and backs up. I hover over you to keep you safe. This mongrel will not defile my love!

I turn to see a man approach holding a gun. (He is the killer!)I lunge at him instantly. I scream and flail at him with every inch of my being. I scream but only slurs come out. My eyes turn black as I stare down my only love's killer.

He stares at me beside you. You lay there so beautiful, as if asleep. Your head turned to the side. ( I want to kill the man but cannot take my eyes off of my sweet love. I touch her now sobbing. All I can do is turn back down and lay beside you. My throat chokes with air as I struggle to breath. The world begins to spin around me.

(I want him to kill me too!) I stroke your face and sing you a last love song in anguish. I take a deep jagid breath as I sing to you our last song.

The man comes closer. He puts his hands up in peace. I hiss at him again but do not have the will to get up.

The man begins to cry.  
>He just sits there and cries watching me cradle you and sing to you the entire night. At dawn he returns to find me still laying beside you. I scream at him to leave us alone. I never left your side. I never parted from you. I kept my promise, just like I said I would in our love song.<p>

The third day he buried us side by side under the tree by the dock. Every year under the full moon our souls re-unite here . We drift together in the current dancing together once again

Most never notice us or recall our love story. But in the darkness one night if you hear the song, It is I singing to my love, my swan song. 


End file.
